I Love My Younger Brother
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Sora dan Riku. Sepasang kakak beradik yang ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang bercerai. Sora sang kakak yang manis, dan Riku sang adik yang.. cuek. Selama ini, hidup mereka biasa-biasa saja.. sampai.. Warning : Yaoi, Incest! RnR please :3


==I Love My Younger Brother.==.

ALOOHAA MINNA~~

Kali ini Beo mao nyoba bikin pik Kingdom Hearts! Wohoho~~~

Oke.. Here we go~~~

=============.

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts punya Square Enix!

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Incest.. ga suka? Klik back, dang a usah baca kalo ga mau.. =="

Genre : Romance.

Pairing : Main RikuSora..Slight RoxaSora~ xDD

Rated : T… kayanya~ xD

Summary : Sora dan Riku. Sepasang kakak beradik yang ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang bercerai. Sora sang kakak yang manis, dan Riku sang adik yang.. cuek. Selama ini, hidup mereka biasa-biasa saja.. sampai..

=============.

"Riku!! Lihat..lihat! Saljunya ada banyaak!!" Teriak seorang pemuda yang berumur belasan tahun. Ia berputar-putar di atas salju putih.

"Sora-niichan! Kenapa keluar tanpa Syal dan Sarung tangan?!" Balas Seorang bocah yang lebih muda dari pemuda itu. Bocah itu berlari kecil untuk menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat jabrik, lalu melilitkan syal berwarna merah maroon di leher si pemuda, dan memberikan sepasang sarung tangan bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Ehe.. makasih,Riku." balas pemuda tersebut sembari memeluk bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu.

=================================.

'_PIP' 'PIP'_

"Erngh…" erang seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik sembari membuka matanya perlahan. "Uh.. mimpi tadi.." Ucapnya pelan sembari mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya telah sadar sepenuhnya, pemuda tersebut berjalan keluar kamar, lalu mengetuk pintu disebelah kamarnya.

"Riku.. Sudah pagi, loh.. bangun!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Tak lama, pintupun dibuka oleh seorang pemuda yang tampak lebih muda darinya, pemuda tersebut berambut silver panjang, bermata biru laut, dan memiliki tubuh yang lebih berisi dibanding pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, Aniki.." Ucapnya singkat dan dengan muka datar.

"Ah? Begitukah? Yaudah aku kan hanya memastikan.." sambung pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu sembari melangkah kembali ke kamarnya.

'_Riku kenapa, sih? Akhir-akhir ini dia aneh.. selalu bersikap dingin padaku.. padahal sebelumnya biasa-biasa aja…_' batin pemuda berambut coklat itu sembari membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ketika ia ingin memutar kenop pintu, sebuah tangan yang lebih besar sedikit darinya memegang tangannya. Pemuda berambut coklat itupun menoleh kebelakangnya, dan menemukan pemuda berambut silver itu sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Riku? Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu. Namun yang bersangkutan hanya diam.

"Sora…" Ucapnya pelan, ia memejamkan matanya, dan mempererat genggaman tanganya.

"He?" Ucap pemuda berambut coklat—atau bisa kita sebut Sora kaget. "Riku! Sopan banget kamu manggil nama!" Lanjut Sora sewot. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut silver yang dipanggil RIku.

"… Ah.. kau menyebalkan,Aniki!" Balas Riku kesal. Iapun berbalik dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hah?! Anak itu kenapa? Salah minum obat?? Aneh gitu.." Ucap Sora bingung. Iapun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

=====================.

"Riku! Kalau kamu tidak cepat-cepat, kita bisa telaat!! BURUAAN!!" Teriak Sora dari bawah tangga.

Rikupun menuruni tangga dengan malas. "Hnn~ enggak usah teriak gitu juga aku tahu.." Ucapnya pelan.

Rikupun berhenti sejenak di hadapan si pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang tubuh mungilnya sudah dibalut dengan kemeja putih dan vest berwarna kuning pucat, disertai dengan dasi dan celana panjang berwarna hijau kotak-kotak.

tubuh berisi milik Rikupun juga telah dibalut dengan seragam yang sama, namun dibedakan dengan warna dasi dan celana panjang kotak-kotak yang berwarna biru muda.

"Kalau nanti aku telat ikut rapat OSIS, itu semua karnamu!" Ucap Sora sembari berlari kecil kearah keluar rumah.

Riku hanya meng _"Hn"_ kan semua ocehan Sora sepanjang jalan.

======================.

"Soraa!!!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru sembari menghampiri kedua pemuda tadi.

"Ah.. Roxas??" Ucap Sora sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memberhentikan langkah kakinya.

"Tumben.. kamu datang telat dari biasanya." Sambung pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Errh.. semua gara-gara dia!" Tuduh Sora sembari menunjuk kearah RIku. Yang bersangkutan hanya menanggapinya dengan muka datar.

"ah.. sudahlah.. ayo buruan! Kalo enggak, kita bisa telat ikut rapat! Kan enggak lucu kalau ketua dan wakilnya telat.." Ucap Roxas sembari menggandeng tangan Sora. Muka Sorapun bersemu merah.

"Enn.. Riku. Aku.. duluan!!" Ucap Sora sembari berlari dengan Roxas dan meninggalkan Riku sendirian.

"... Roxas.. bocah rambut kuning itu…" Gumam RIku sembari menatap tajam punggung Roxas.

=====================.

"Dan.. Rapat pagi ini cukup sampai disini.." Ucap Sora selaku ketua OSIS di sekolah itu sembari menutup kegiatan rapat pagi.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit, ruang rapat itupun langsung kosong seketika. Sorapun merapihkan berkas-berkas bekas rapat tadi, dan menaruhnya di lemari berwarna coklat yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Aaah~ capek~" Ucap Sora mengeluh. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari meja rapat.

"Hoo.. kau capek? Ini untukmu.." Ucap Roxas sembari melempar sebuah kopi dingin ke arah Sora.

"Ah.. Thanks.." Ucap Sora sembari tersenyum lebar kearah Roxas. Ia membuka penutup kaleng kopi tersebut dan meneguknya.

Roxas tersenyum kecil, lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sora. "Masih ada setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai.." Ucap Roxas kepada Sora.

"Iyah.. kenapa memang?" Tanya Sora yang sudah selesai meneguk kopi dinginnya.

Roxas tidak menjawab. Ia menatap lembut kearah Sora. Muka Sorapun memerah, ia langsung salah tingkah dan membuang mukanya.

Roxas tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk pundak Sora. "Hey.. boleh aku jujur padamu?" Tanyanya.

"He? Uh.. silahkan.." Ucap Sora sembari membalikkan mukanya dan bertatapan dengan Roxas.

Roxas menatap lembut mata Sora, lalu mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sora. Perlahan.. perlahan.. mulai dari poni mereka yang bersentuhan, hidung yang juga bersentuhan.. dan diakhiri dengan bibir mereka yang bertemu.

Mata Sora melebar ketika merasakan bibirnya dilumat dengan lembut oleh Roxas. Namun, ia menikmatinya.

"Ernngh.." Erangnya sembari mendorong pelan Roxas. Namun yang bersangkutan malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan memeluk pinggang Sora.

Hal ini semakin membuat Sora salah tingkah. Iapun mendorong keras tubuh Roxas sehingga Roxas melepaskan lumatan di bibirnya itu.

"Ro..xas..?!" Ucap Sora yang masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi. Roxaspun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Itu.. perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.. Sora.." Lanjutnya sembari mengusap lembut pipi Sora.

"Eh?!" Teriak Sora kaget sembari menutup bibirnya. Mukanya sekarang sudah lebih merah dari kepiting rebus.

"Sora.. aku menyukaimu.. umm.. kamu.. mau.. jadi pacarku?" Ucap Roxas serius.

"A.. e.. unn.. a..aku.." Ucap Sora gagap sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"..Kamu enggak mau?" Tanya Roxas dengan muka memelas.

Sora menggeleng lemah. "Unn.. sebenarnya.. selama ini.. aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu.." Ucap Sora kecil, namun kuping Roxas masih tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Jadi.. kau.. MAU?!" Tanya Roxas dengan muka bingung bercampur dengan gembira.

Sorapun mengangguk lemah, lalu menatap Roxas dengan muka merah.

"A..E.O.. WAAAAA!!! Aku berhasiill!!! Aku ga percaya kamu juga punya perasaan yang sama padaku, Sora!!" Ucap Roxas sembari memeluk Sora dengan sangat erat.

======================.

Riku berjalan santai tak tentu arah. '_Aku diseret ke sekolah sepagi ini.. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Heh.. dasar Aniki menyebalkan..'_ batin Riku sembari berjalan keruang tempat tadi Sora mengadakan rapat pagi. Sekitar 1 meter sebelum pintu, Riku mendengar suara-suara _aneh_ yang berasal dari dalam pintu ruang rapat. Tiba-tiba, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Ia langsung membuka sedikit pintu ruangan tersebut.

Matanya membelalak ketika ia melihat Sora yang sedang berciuman dengan Roxas. Ia merasa darah di sekujur tubuhnya mendidih. Mukanya memanas. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung membuka pintu secara kasar, sehingga Sora dan Roxas yang sedang 'bermesraan'pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearah pintu.

"Ri..RIKU?!" Ucap Sora tidak percaya.

"ANIKI!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Riku sembari menarik tangan Sora sehingga ia menjauh dari Roxas.

"Kamu bilang mau rapat, kan?! Kenapa malah.. gh.. dengan DIA…!!" Ucap Riku sembari memberikan pandangan membunuh kearah Roxas.

"Riku! Lepaskan! Kamu enggak berhak memarahiku ataupun Roxas!!" Bela Sora.

"Aniki! Kamu KAKAKKU! Sudah semestinya aku menjagamu!!" Ucap Riku enggak mau kalah.

"AKU KAKAKMU! KAMU ENGGAK BERHAK NGATUR-NGATUR AKU! Aku mau bermesraan sama siapa aja juga suka-suka aku!! Lagipula, Roxas.. Roxas itu pacarku!!" Teriak Sora keras.

Nyaris saja jantung Riku berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Sora. "Apa?! Aniki.. kau.. serius?!" Ucap Riku tidak percaya.

Sora tidak menjawab.

"Ck!" Decak Riku, lalu ia menarik Sora keluar dari ruangan itu, dan menyeretnya tak tentu arah. Merekapun sampai di lorong panjang yang sangat sepi.

"Riku.. lepaskan aku.. sekarang!" Ucap Sora kesal. Namun Riku tetap terdiam.. tak lama, iapun membalikkan badannya.

"Aniki.." Ucapnya dengan muka memelas, lalu iapun memeluk Sora dengan sangat erat.

"Ri..Riku?! le..lepaskan aku! Apa-apaan ini?!" Ucap Sora sembari sedikit memberontak. Namun Riku tidak menggubris tindakan Sora. Ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aniki.. Unn.." Iapun menggeleng pelan. "Sora.. aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun.." Lanjutnya di telinga Sora.

"Ri..Riku..?" Ucap Sora bingung.

-

-

-

-

-

-

==================================.

TBC

==================================.

Kahuuu~~~~~ Haloha minna~ :3

Beo author baru di fandom KH~~

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasuu~~~ x33

Beo… minta RIPIU!! xD RIPIU PLIIS!!! xDD plisplispliiss~ x33

Saran dan kritik membangun akan Beo terima dengan senang hati~~

BUT…

I DO NOT ACCEPT ANY FLAME!!

Nyahaa~ :3


End file.
